Cursed Treasure
Cursed Treasure is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. It is the forty-fourth episode in the overall series. Episode Summary X marks the spot. The YouTubers uncover a treasure map with the location of the next key, but dangerous pirates are hot on their trail. They have to brave Pirates' Bay to find the missing pieces, but only the most pirate-worthy among them will avoid death in this exhibit. Plot The episode starts off with the group turning the key. A pirate flag drops from the ceiling and pirates storm through the doors. The groups runs off into the second room to hide from the pirates. Eventually, they leave, and the group is safe. After a little bit, the pirates groups' leaders ex, Jezebel. She comes in With A Knife To Colleens Throat Then Jezebel commands the leader of the group to step forward, that being Joey. He has to say a swore that goes: “I swear on a pirates boat, if I change my mind I’ll cut her throat” (Her being Colleen). She also says Joey has to spit, which he isn’t a fan of, but will do it for Colleen. So he spits, says the swore, and she lets Colleen go. Then she places a pirate ring on Colleen’s ring finger. Jezebel is willing to help them because of the fact that they’re against her ex, so she tells them where the Caribbean exhibit is located. She quickly gets them out, and they’re on their way.They enter the boat/caribbean exhibit. They find a tiny little baby skull broken in half. Everyone is either weirded out or disgusted. Alex find the little place where the skull fits perfectly, Rosanna places it on it, and opens the lid. There’s a hole and she puts her hand inside of it. It gets stuck and they all freak out (Trailer clip). They find out that if they’re not quick enough, it will be filled poisonous gas that will kill Rosanna. Jezebel sees the only way is to cut her hand off, Rosanna says that that’s plan b. Their task is to “Balance things out”, while bags fall from the ceiling, once the last one drops, the gas activates. The first clue says “Points the ship”, they place down a compass and completes the first out of four. Next clue says says “Saves the thumb”, Colleen knows all about this cause she was homeschooled, they place down a thimble, it’s correct. Next clue is “Stops the grog”, they all have zero clue what this could mean. But homegirl Jezebel helps the group a little by saying that it’s probably alcohol, because alcohol is apparently grog? And what stops grog? A cork. They place it, and have one more to go. Rosanna yells out that there’s only one bag left before she’s a goner.. The last clue says: “Holds a shirt”. Joey thinks it could be a button, places it, and BAM! 4/4 done. Rosanna is still stuck, but they get the first part of the treasure map. They also find a note saying something about grog, they spill it on the note, gets direction to the other two pieces, and frees Rosanna. But she comes out with a ring as well, she’s married again.. Rosanna is getting around. They now need to head to pirates bay They go out on pirates bay, and the pirates take Rosanna and Colleen and tie them up, while the guys go out in the boat and sails around. Their task is to place five skulls in a line on each deck that are both located in the bay. The skulls are hidden in the water, and they get chased by pirates in a different boat.. it’s a mess. They get the first done easily, however the second is a littler harder. Because they mess it up first time around, they forgot to put it in a line, they argue a little about it, but eventually go back and fix their mistakes, and gets a piece of the map. Rosanna and Colleen are stuck, but finds a bottle. They plan to knock the guard out so they can complete the puzzle. Colleen does it way wrong, but she still gets knocked out, for some strange reason. They find a key, and this would open up to the puzzle. They need a three number combination. They have to match up the different locations showing on a list to the map. Colleen reads the list, and Ro connects the dots. Once their done, three numbers can clearly be seen, that being two, one and seven. They put it in, and gets the last piece of the treasure map. A fight breaks out as Jezebel shoots the cannon at pirates in the boat, Jezebel’s ex starts fighting her with swords, like pirates do. The fight ends in Jezebel being knocked into the water. Then they return the boat/exhibit. They match up some items in the room that are shown on the map, somehow Jezebel is alive, once done the treasure appears along with the jeweled key The pirates come storming through the door holding them all at gunpoint. The next parts are hard to describe cause it’s messy, but basically, Jezebel betrays them and makes out with her ex who almost killed her. Then he takes the key and make them all compete, but, Ro and Colleen are already pirate worthy because of their rings. So it’s only Joey, Bretman and Alex. So they have to take the pirate test:Challenge: Their tasks are to become pirate worthy. They must roll a barrel up the hill, drink some grog, and roll it back. Then the next task is to hit a glass bottle with a slingshot and rocks, and lastly. They must get through the water by boat, get to the deck and grab and pirate flag, and return to shore, the slowest will be shot.The challenge starts off with Bretman in the lead with the barrel, second Joey, then Alex. They all start drinking, Bretman is ahead and gets to the slingshot. Joey is second on the grog, and runs back with the barrel. Alex is last, but finishes the grog. ,and yet again, Bretman finishes first. He runs to the boat, but forgets to untie it from shore. Joey hits it, and notices Bretman still tied to shore. He gets ahead of Bret. Finally Bretman notices and gets free and paddles He gets ahead of Joey again. Alex gets bullied by the pirates, like a lot. Finally he finishes. Bretman takes all flags by “accident”, Joey calls him out and he places them back. Then Bretman paddles back. And finishes first, being pirate worthy. Joey blocks Alex on his way back, and finishes second, also being pirate worthy. Alex is in the middle of the water when he notices that he’s lost. He still paddles back and accepts defeat. He takes his coat off and stands on the plank. In his last confessional he talks about his journey throughout the season, ending it off with saying that he has a hero’s heart. The pirates says their last swores, and shoots Alex in the most brutal death yet this season. He falls into the water. Dead. The Pirates’ leader thought it would be a good idea to propose to Jezebel after Alex died, she says yes. . He tells them to run off before he changes his mind about them. They storm off, back to the lounge, and turns the key Characters * Joey Graceffa * Alex Wassabi * Bretman Rock * Rosanna Pansino * Colleen Ballinger * Destorm Power (only in flashback) * The Sorceress * The Collector * Jezebel * Rorik * Pirates Trivia * According to the leaked episode titles on IMBD, this episode was likely originally named "Beware of Pirates". Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Eighth episodes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Caribbean Exhibit